


Too Beautiful

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Gerard Pitts/Original Character(s)





	Too Beautiful

‘Okay now’, Neil called as you all continued your game of Truth or Dare, ‘Todd!’ he called out, making the shy boy look in his direction. ‘Truth or dare?’  
‘Uhh… Truth’, He answered, causing all the boys to collectively roll their eyes. You honestly couldn’t blame the boy for choosing the safe, “boring” option, sometimes these boys were – dare I say – ruthless when it comes to dares.  
‘Have you ever thought about… kissing (Y/N)?’ he asks with a slight smirk on his face. The poor boy in front of you immediately became completely red, but nodded anyway, mumbling a quiet: ‘Yes.’  
You raised your eyebrow at Todd as you felt your cheeks heat up. ‘Ow come on, guys!’ Charlie laughed, ‘We’ve all thought about kissing this beauty.’ As he said that you shifted in your seat, not immediately noticing you had just shuffled closer to a certain someone.  
‘Charlie.’  
‘Todd?’ Charlie returned mockingly.  
‘Truth or dare?’  
‘Dare’, Charlie laughed.  
‘I dare you to go to Mr. Nolans room and steal something.’  
‘How dare you!’ Charlie called, mock-offended, ‘What has our dear principal ever done to you?’ With that he walked out of the room, towards our teachers office.  
As we waited for Charlie to return from his dare, we just talked for a while. This was when you noticed that - when you had shifted in your seat before - you’d moved so close to Gerard. You tried to move away without drawing attention to what you were doing, but when you tried to move away, you felt a hand on the small of your back, gently beckoning you to stay in place. The owner of that gentle hand holding you, was none other than your long time crush, Gerard Pitts. He attempted to make some smalltalk, but you couldn’t help but blush and stutter a little whenever he smiled at you, keeping his hand in place.  
Charlie came barging in and threw a small object on one of the desks in the room. ‘Is that Nolans wallet?’ Knox called out.  
‘That it is’, Charlie said as he sat back down with a proud smirk on his face, ‘Finally my turn. (Y/N), truth or dare?’  
‘Truth’, you say confidently.  
‘Who was your first kiss?’ He leaned forward to you, a cocky smirk on his face.  
You felt your cheeks redden again, you sighed before telling them: ‘I haven’t had my first kiss yet.’ Causing everyone in the rooms to have a slightly surprised expression. ‘What?’ you suddenly heard from the boy next to you, ‘You’re too pretty to never have been kissed.’  
You blushed at his statement but also because of the fact that Gerard slowly moved his hand to rest around your waist.  
‘Pittsie, truth or dare?’ you say in a sudden moment of confidence.  
‘Dare’, he answers, a small smirk starting to form.  
‘Kiss me’, you smile up at him. All the boys took that as the cue to leave, immediately. After the door closed behind them, the both of you shared a chuckle before Gerard leans in and kisses you. You kiss him back almost instantly. After a while he pulled away, smiling down at you. ‘How would you like it if I took you to the movies this weekend?’  
You smiled and pecked his lips: ‘It’s a date.’


End file.
